


Of Pranksters and Troublemakers

by krispykreeper



Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, halloween special part two, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: Ms. Cowler stays overnight at MC high, the Dream Team and Stage Crew have a little fun messing with her.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983188
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	Of Pranksters and Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> heyo happy halloween my spooky gamers !! if this seems rushed and all over the place im sorry but i really wanted to get something out before halloween came around so here we are !!

“Boo!” Punz yells as he jumps George, cloaked in a white sheet with two holes, imitating his eyes.

“Shit!” George screeches as he backs up and trips on a party garland and lands on his ass, “Who the fuck put this here!” he exclaims.

Punz doubles over cackling because, “I can’t believe that actually worked!”

George gets up and shoves the laughing man with his shoulder, “Yeah but that’s because I wasn’t expecting it!”

“That’s the entire point of a jumpscare, admit that I got you!” The blonde takes off the white sheet before shoving his friend back.

The duo walks back to the auditorium, which is currently housing Dream, Sapnap, Quackity and Karl. Right now, the students are decorating the giant room with orange streamers, jack-o-lanterns, courtesy of Fundy, Eret, Niki and Tubbo for carving all 30 of them yesterday, purple bats, cotton spiderwebs and all of that other generic Halloween school dance stuff.

“Hey, you guys are back!” Karl yells from on top of a ladder.

Quackity squawks, “Karl stop fucking waving or you’re gonna come crashing down on me and break either your’s or my back!”

“It’s not my fault Ms. Cowler bought such a shitty ladder!” The brunette argues back.

Suddenly Sapnap pipes up, “Speaking of the devil, what if we pull a prank on her?”

Dream, who was tuned out of the conversation for a bit, suddenly looked intrigued, “What prank would this be?”

“Alright, club discussion time!” The brunette grins, “Alright so, here’s the plan-”

* * *

“So this entire thing is an elaborate prank on Scowler?” Eret questions as he arrived backstage.

The theatre kids were currently located backstage, Niki doing Punz’s makeup, Sapnap and Quackity reviewing where everyone is going to “die”, Karl and George trying their best not to smudge Niki’s makeup and Dream giving Eret the run-down near the entrance.

Punz replies, trying not to move as Niki does his makeup, “Yup this is revenge for kicking us in detention during rehearsal week!” 

“Yeah and the best part is that we all get to choose how we die!” Karl exclaims, touching the fake knife lodged in his chest.

Sapnap grumbles as he looks over the school blueprint, “Not all of us.”

“For the LAST TIME, Sapnap. In the arms of GeorgeNotFound is not a fucking answer!” Quackity laments, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

The man wearing the bandanna replies with a roll of his eyes, “At least let George be the one deciding!”

“Oh no I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.” George smugly states, as he gets up from his spot to take a look at the blueprint with Quackity and Sapnap.

“Wh- Gogy!” Sapnap whines, pouting at the British man.

Dream shakes his head and cups his hands over his mouth, “Alright everyone get into your places, it’s showtime!”

* * *

Ms. Cowler was going about her business, then all of a sudden, a large figure dressed in all black and wearing a mask came crashing in, lugging the unconscious body of Sapnap with them. “Dont hurt me! Please! I’ve never liked that kid in the first place! Or any kid for that matter.” She screams as she desperately scrambles away from the killer.

Cowler walks out of her office only to see Karl, slumped up against the wall in the hallway with a knife sticking out from him.

“Karl! What happened?!” Cowler gasps, surveying the bloody student.

Karl groggily looks up at her, “I don’t think they got the point.” before slumping back down into a dead position.

“This is a nightmare, not to mention the school’s reputation is going to hit rock bottom!”

She dashes into the cafeteria, the killer hot on her tail. As she enters the room she puts a nearby chair underneath the doorknob. Cowler turns around and sees-

“Woah, Ms. Cowler? I think I’m seeing double.” Quackity says, as his body is cut into two halves.

There’s a crash behind her and she sees the killer’s black gloves through the hole they made through the door. The killer’s mask peeking through the door.

Ms. Cowler runs into the next hallway, needing to avoid the killer. It was there that she ran into Dream.

“Dream, you’re alive?” 

“We need to get to the town and find help!”

“We’ll never make it!”

“Then we should hide in the auditorium and hope the killer won’t find us!”

“Good idea!”

The two barge into the auditorium and see George, impaled by a prop sword.

“I thought prop team didn't buy the sharp swords.”

“George no!” Dream yells,”Ms. Cowler, you stay here while I look for the other’s backstage!”

She hears a scream from the blonde, it was then that she knew she was all alone with a killer in the same building. Said killer walks in through the door, well actually all three doors because there were multiple.

Cowler expressed this of course, “There are three of you!”

The principal tries to run but is cut off each time as the three hooded figures start to surround her. They got a tad bit too close because one of them raised their bat and Ms. Cowler fainted instead of screamed in pain and agony.

The three killers take off their masks to reveal Punz, Eret and Niki, “Oh, she fainted, anyway good job guys, you can come out now!” the latter exclaims as she gathers the members of the DSMP to the middle of the room.

George gets up and pulls the sword from his torso before joining the three students in the center, “That was awesome! We scared the living daylights out of Cowler!” 

“Speaking of which, should someone check on her?” Sapnap states as he peeks his head out from behind a set piece.

Karl kneels down and checks the principal's pulse, “Nope we’re good!” He affirms.

“Eret, you are absolutely terrifying with those 6-inch platform boots,” Dream says as he walks out from backstage.

“It’s all in the run,” Eret says to his friend, rubbing off some of the dirt accumulated from the chase.

“Hey, Sapnap, this was the greatest prank of all time!” Quackity states as he sits down on the auditorium floor, criss-cross-applesauce.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be MC High icons from here on out!” Karl cheers, pumping his fists in the air.

“What we are probably gonna be is expelled.”, Eret grins.

Sapnap smiles at his celebrating friend group, “Worth.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill, leave kudos plus comments. they feed my soul.


End file.
